


Pu-Lease, Barry. He's A Genius.

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen, Goes with the Series, OOC, Short, Slight anger, Sorry!, Surprise! - Freeform, Then Smug-ness, again..., potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>} Lisa excitedly brings Wentworth over to Barry....<br/>...The fastest 'Potty Trainer' in Central City.</p><p>Short, get it outta the way/out of my system, piece.   :-]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pu-Lease, Barry. He's A Genius.

Barry's at his house enjoying a rare afternoon power nap, when there's a furious banging on the door.  
In a flash, the speedster is there, moving the thing to see who's there and what's so urgent.  
Lisa stands on the other side with Wentworth, beaming at Barry like she won the lottery, robbed a museum of all it's precious jewels and knocked over Fort Knox.  
The first one would be nice.  
"Lisa," Barry rubs a hand over his face to wipe away the residual sleep. "Why are you banging on my front door?"  
"Wentworth," Lisa announces, pulling her nephew with her into the house. "Is now, officially, the perfect child."  
"I kinda thought he already was," Barry smiles. "What makes him finally fit the category for you?"  
"He's potty trained," Lisa beams, shaking two open hands over the toddler's head in a 'ta-da' motion.  
"In a day?" the speedster crosses his arms over his chest. "That's a little too amazing."  
"What's more amazing is the fact my brother let you and your team, including my boyfriend, take by beloved nephew kite flying without me. Even Mick was there!" Lisa grimaces. Barry winces, the woman hadn't been able to let that go yet. "Worthy, being amazing, had no trouble transitioning from diapers to underwear."  
"He was in pull-ups," Barry corrects, because they had started to teach the toddler, but his comment only earns him a glare. "Right."  
"Worthy, honey," Lisa coos to her nephew. "Can you please tell Barry Daddy what you can do now?"  
"Me ooz potty!" the toddler smiles, lifting his hands in the air.  
"How did you miraculously get him to start doing that?" the speedster asks, still not convinced.  
"I told him to stop going in his "pull-ups"," Lisa mocks slightly. "And to go in the potty like his daddies."  
"Me a ooz potty like Da and Day!" Worthy cheers, then he frowns. "Cuze me!"  
Wentworth dashes to the bathroom and Barry follows after, needing to know if Lisa really had done it.

She had. 

Barry and Len's son was officially potty trained in one day and the speedster gaped at the toddler as he washed his hands. Lisa looked at the hero smugly.  
"Next time," Lisa announces, carrying the boy down the stairs triumphantly. "Involve me in every Wentworth-related activity."  
With that, Lisa went out the door, leaving a bemused looking Barry standing in the doorway.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show, or the Characters.


End file.
